The quality of images transmitted through fiber optic bundles is affected by broken or missing fibers in the bundle. One suggested method of improving the quality of transmitted images is to disperse the light from the image as a function of color over multiple fibers with a wedge-shaped prism at the input end of the fiber optic bundle. In this manner, an image point which would typically be transmitted by a single fiber is transmitted by multiple fibers. Therefore, a missing or broken fiber does not heavily affect the quality of the transmitted image. Another wedge-shaped prism recombines the dispersed light at the output end of the fiber optic bundle so that the image can be viewed.